Weird Love
by Sakashi1217
Summary: What would you do if you feel a strange emotion in your heart? is it love? Have you felt it before? SakuraxGaara, first time
1. Shadowed hope

**Weird love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but if I did, there will be UFO's in the story and weird creatures too. And it will be a sloppy romance fic! Jokes!

**Sakashi1217: **Can you imagine Naruto and Sasuke starring in that film 'White Chicks' instead of the Wayans brothers?

**Gaara: **Hold me! (falls down rolling while laughing) Muahahaha spare me!

**Sakura:** Wow you just made the kazekage of the sand laugh!

**Gaara: **(Glares at Sakura) She did not! (glares at me) Y-you….just…caught me off guard!

**Sasuke:** No she did not! You are becoming a sissy now are you?

**Gaara: **(Gives him a death stare then encases him in a cocoon of sand) Who are you calling a sissy now? Who wants some more? (Glares at people around him as if daring them to call him a sissy)

**Sakashi1217:** Yipes! The characters are going wild! Anyways, please R&R… it's my first time…I'm a newbie! Wish me luck! NO GAARA! (Gaara sticks a samurai in the cocoon where Sasuke is encased)

**Kakashi:** Tsk, tsk, tsk… brutal.

**Sakashi1217:** Hey what are you doing here? On the second thought…(My eyes become hearts)…stay here.

**Kakashi: **Here we go again! Just read and review okay! (Hugs me! 00 jokes! I'm dreaming again!)

**Summary:** What would you do if you feel a strange desire in your heart? Is it love? Have you felt it before? (hey guys go easy on me I'm only a newbie…GaaraSakux…first time)

**Sakura: **NO MY SASUKE!

**Sasuke: **I'm not yours!

**Chapter one: Shadowed hope**

"Stand up!" The penny showman barked his command. And from a darkened corner of the room, what appeared to be a pile of filthy rugs began to stir. Slowly a strange looking being began to rise in the gloom, discarding the tattered blanket under which it had cowered. A wisp of dried sand fell from its red flaming hair as the figure labored to pull itself to the limit of his exhausting state.

Gaara of the sand, finally stood quite still. In the dimness of the old shop, once used by a greengrocer, he cast a strange, unnerving stare to any passerby; a hideous creature that was once feared by all men…

But that was before his downfall. From that Uchiha boy. He is once known as the great kazekage of the sand. But he can't remember any of that. Now he is just a thing people got around to gawking at day, after day, after day.

A girl stood in plain sight, she has short, pink hair and dazzling, green eyes. She looked at him with a mixture of pity and wonder. "Sakura!" someone called to her. Gaara decided that that is the girl's name for she turned by the sound of it. A boy of about her age came walking towards her as she waved to him. Gaara felt a strange surge of emotion, somewhat a mixture of love and hate, as if he wanted to kill, only it made him weaker, this though puzzled him more. The girl smiled at the blue-haired boy in front of her and said, "Oh hi Sasuke! It's been a while…Um, are you alright now?" The boy, Sasuke, smiled, "Of course I am, Sakura-chan! Do you want to go somewhere?" Sakura giggled, "Stop calling me that! You almost sounded like Naruto. Hey, I want to ask you something… is he really that hard to capture?" She said pointing at the cage. Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe for you, it will be hard, but for me, it's a piece of cake!" Sakura looked doubtful, "Oh really? Then if you are at ease with his capture, why did it take three years before you came back and with him strong but you and Naruto can barely walk! His sand came gushing out everywhere!"

Gaara looked at his hands, _My sand?_

Sasuke blushed, "Well, I-I…Oh come on Sakura! I didn't even hear you praise me at capturing the great kazekage af the sand! It nearly took my life!" Sakura looked at him mockingly, "Well, how about your spars with Naruto…you can't even win any of them! Sometimes you even stayed with the medical nins for 6 weeks because of you being hit by Rasengan a dozen of times, remember?"

Sasuke thought hard, _Ouch Sakura, that hurts_! "Okay, so I don't win any of our spars, but that is only because I don't want that dope to get hurt that much. Of course if you want me to win, I will, for you…"

Sakura blushed, "Awwwww, so sweet!" She turned towards the cage again. Inside her mind, Inner Sakura is starting a racket again, "**OH, look at that! He's so kawaii! I love those eyeliners. Come on, let's move closer, **_No! can't yousee Sasuke is taking me on a date? **" Come on, just this once!"**_

****Deep inside, sakura really think that that creature is cute. With that strange look on him, he almost lokked like a dream, well a dead-like dream, because seriously, the first time Sakura saw that guy, she thought it was a new trend for funerals (lol!), but the closer she looks at the poor creature, the more it looks cute. Somehow, she welt at ease with the creature, but still, she can't take Sasuke off her mind…

(Watch out here comes the flashbacks 00)

The day Sasuke came back to Konoha… she waited all day and all night upon hearing the message that Sasuke and Naruto are on their way back. Too eager to wait, she herself, went out of the gate. Unexpectedly though, Sasuke and Naruto turned up at the gate hours later, in a whiff of smoke. But Sakura is now farr out the village. Upon hearing this, Sasuke went out again even though his wounds are still fresh. Naruto wanted to follow, but he fell upon stepping his foot. He spent a month at the medical center later (pity). Sasuke still searched for Sakura. He found her sitting underneath an oak tree crying. He walked towards her and hugged he. Sakura sat, rooted on the spot, half-conscious on what Sasuke is doing, she then wrapped her arms around Sasuke slowly as he said, "Don't ever do that again" After that moment and on, they became inseparable…

(end of flashbacks…whooo!)

Sakura is still ogling at Gaara. She only stopped as Sasuke tapped her lightly and said, "Come on! I have something to show you! Stop goggling at him, he might bite you!" Sakura rolled her eyes and let herself be pulled away from that creature…

**End of Chapter**

**Sakashi1217: **So, whatcha think?

**Naruto:** I think it stinks! I don't even have something to say on it! I did not even got the chance to eat ramen in that chapter!

**Sasuke:** Shut up, dobe!

**Naruto:** No, you shut up, dork!

**Sasuke: **Who are you calling a dork?

**Naruto:** Oh, just a stupid boy with no point in life!

**Sasuke: **HA! So you are talking about yourself!

**Gaara: Stop it both of you! (gives them a death glare. The both run to a darkened corner**) Anyway, just R&R….Or else…(gives readers a glare)

**Sakashi1217:** Yikes! You better do! See ya nxt chapter!

**Kakashi:** Yeah, see you…if she sticks me in the story..(looks at me hopefully)

**Sakashi1217:** Hm…let me think about it…

**Kakashi:** Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, (continues with a watery eye cute thingy…the one you see at animes)

**Sakashi1217: **Stop it! You're mixing my ideas up!

**Kakashi: **(continues annoyance)

**Gaara:** Enough! (encases Kakashi in a cocoon)

**Sakashi1217:** thank you… NO GAARA! (almost sticks a samurai!) GET OUT ALL OF YOU! (all characters walk out except for the cocoon) thank you… well, nxt chapter please!


	2. Dark Surprises

**Disclaimer: **Dis is the last time I will say this: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Thank you!

**Sakashi1217: **Hey! Thanks for those who reviewed! And for you… I shall continue this story.

**Naruto: **Can I eat ramen on this chapter then?

**Sakashi1217: **I don't know… see for yourself!

**Naruto: **Okay! (eagerly walks off and reads his script)

**Kakashi: ** I think I'm going to be in thischapter now! (looksat me with a smile on his face)

**Sakashi1217: **I don't think you can say that with them not reading yet... let's do quick recaps first!

**Recap: **Sakura's reminiscence on her past and Sasuke taking her off somewhere... blha, blah, blah...

**Gaara: ** Wow!quick!

**Chapter 2: Dark surprises**

Sasuke held Sakura's hand as they tore down Konoha village unto a hill Sakura never seen before. It has beautiful flowers and surprisingly soft grasses. Sasuke smiled at her and said, "So, do you like it here?" Sakra didn't answer, she just stared at the scenery, Sasuke chuckled at her unspoken response, "I'll take that as a yes!" And took her down the path, up to the hillcrest and then set up the basket that he had hid there earlier (wow! he's prepared huh?). Sakura looked at him, "Are we going on adate?" Sasuke didn't look at her but he replied, "Well if you put it that way, I guess we are, " He looked straight in her eyes. She blushed by the shock that irresistible starw gave her. She almost felt like melting on the spot. Inner Sakura is also quiet because of what Sasuke just did and told. They went on staring at each other's eyes for seconds until Sasuke started eating and Sakura looked away. Her heart thumping very fast as she bit into some sushi. _Hmm...this is good, _she thought as she reached for another piece. But their hands met as they both reached out at the same time. She is blushing deep pink but Sasuke held on her hand tightly, "Sakura, I wanted to tell you something that I have kept inside of me from that day I came back from the kazekage mission (let's call it that, I don't wanna make it too brutal :P). You see, I...I...I love you. Since the first time I laid my eyes on you. But I was gathering the guts to spill it out. I'm so sorry I told you that you were annoying, I'm so sorry for all the things I done to hurt you so much...But that doesn't matter now." He pulled her close in a hug, "I know you have loved me before...and I am still hoping that your heart never changed."

Sakura felt like fainting, for what was happening now took time to sink in her mind. This moment only happened in her dreams and thoughts, but now it is true, and she is perplexed that Sasuke made it so fast. Her head is also hurting because Inner Sakura is starting a racket again saying things that she can't really understand because it is too fast (man, that conscience or whatever Inner Sakura is has a loud mouth huh? Now I am not surprised why Sakura managed to befriend Ino! LOL! ). She too, pulled her hands around Sasuke's back. It felt comfortably warm, but her heart isn't that sure...could it be?

Meanwhile (let's leave the two in their sweet moments), in that darkened cage where that creature is leashed, someone is picking the cage lock. Gaara woke up to the sound of faint clicking and the touch of warm hands on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a girl with a large fan stripped on her back. She smiled in an assuring way, "Come, brother, we need to ger out now. I know you can't remember anything but there is no time to explain here. Let's go! That sleeping powder won't last long." Gaara followed her and both of them fled into the night.

Sakura and Sasuke walked hand in hand as they skimmed the now silent streets of Konoha. Suddenly, a huge cloud of smoke blocked their way and copy ninja Kakashi appeared,

"Isn't it too early for a midnight stroll?" He asked

"No we were just.." Sakura stammered

"Never mind that." He turned to Sasuke, "We have a problem...Gaara escaped from that seal-protected cell. We doubt that he regained his memory; I think that it was an outside job. Anyway, we need to get him back before he does any damage to innocent people or to himself. Come, let's go..."

"Sorry Sakura, I can't walk you home."

"No, it's okay, go now." Sakura told him, "And be careful."

"Okay, you too." He said, and then he and Kakashi ran fast towards the gate.

Sakura followed them by her eyes until they disappeared completely into view. She felt worried, but isn't that sure to whom about. of course she was worried about Sasuke but she is also worried about that pure and cute...wait! Did she just call that creature cute? She shook her head off her thoughts then headed home, her thoughts still grumbling but she is grateful that Inner Sakura is silent. For once, did she shut her mouth up...

**End of Chapter**

**Sakashi1217: **Another stinking chapter (jokes!)

**Naruto: **That didn't stink, THAT IS GARBAGE! It didn't even mention my shadow there!

**Sakura: **Oh, don't be so selfish! (Naruto fell silent)

**Gaara: **I think it was fine...at least I'm free.

**Sasuke:** Another selfish person.

**Gaara: (encases him in a cocoon)**

**Sakashi1217:** Here we goi again! Just don't stick a samurai in him or Kakashi might show up and be annoying again...on second thought, stick it!

**Gaara:** With pleasure (sticks a samurai)

**Kakashi:** Not again? Just R&R you guys while we clean this up...

**Sakashi1217: **Hey! you're not a writer!

**Kakashi: **I know, but I'm your inspiration...

**Sakashi1217: **Whatever! Just RnR guys! thanks!


	3. Sandy Memories

**Sakashi1217:** Here we go again! All of you who managed not to fall asleep in that last chapter will surely drool in this one…

**Kakashi: **No, I think it will get exciting

**Sakashi1217: **Hey! Gaara did not do anything yet!

**Kakashi: **Why do you want me to leave?

**Sakashi1217: **No! just help me instead.

**Sasuke: **These two should get a hobby. Anyways, just enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Sandy Memories**

Sasuke and Kakashi hurried out of the village premises in search for Gaara, "You know, we should have let an expert Jounin come." Sasuke told Kakashi as they jumped through trees. Kakashi looked at him sourly (well, he's felling hurt… even though his mask does not show it, but his eye does!), "Why? Don't you think I'm capable in handling this situation?" "Well, if you're gonna ask what I really think, then yes, I think we'll be sunk in trouble with your…_lax_…profile. No offense sensei, but I think we should make a plan." Kakashi shook his head, "I though you were smart Sasuke, of course I have a plan. And about our safety, I won't promise anything but if you will be good enough to follow my orders then we will be fine." Sasuke shrugged, "Where are we going anyway?" "To Suna. I'm sure that whoever took him will bring him home then train him again, or bring back his memories somehow." Kakashi replied. Sasuke fell silent. He couldn't think of anyone who could've the guts to let Gaara free and tame him. He just looked forward to getting home safely to Sakura safely again…

Gaara and the blond-haired girl stopped outside a door. They were in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in a desert. The girl opened it then ushered Gaara in, "Your name is Gaara and I am your sister, Temari. You will have to eat first before I answer all of your questions. Hmmm…looks like you need to be trained again!" Gaara lookedat her in a puzzled way, "Trained? What do you mean trained? And where are we?" Temari smiled at him, "We are at my house. You will stay here until you are properly dressed, (she hands him a black t-shirt and some pants) armed, (hands him a big cracked jar and some kunais) and you also need to be fed because…well, I know you're hungry. Don't worry, you can trust me. I will find a way to bring back your memories, but in the meantime, I will teach you some defenses you may use in order to survive, because seriously, you are helpless." Gaara took time for all those words to sink in. he was fond of this person but he still couldn't trust her. But he knows he has to because she's the only key to her memories.

**End of Chapter**

**Sakashi1217: **Yeah! That sucked some more!

**Kakashi: **No I think it was fine.

**Gaara: **Yeah, I agree with him…hey, when will I get my memories?

**Sakashi1217: **Dream on! You think you can get it easily? No! I will make it slow and painful!

**Gaara: **Hmph! (Encases me in a cocoon)

**Kakashi: **Hey! Let her go!

**Sakura: **Hmm…looks like sensei found his mate!

**Kakashi: **Well…(coughs) I mean, if she stays there, she won't be able to finish the story.

**Gaara: **You have a point! (releases me)

**Sakashi1217: **That's okay! (flicks through the manuscript) hey, isn't there some episodes with no encase-him/her-in-a-cocoon-then-stick-a-samurai-thingy?

**Sasuke: **I'm bored…

**Naruto: **How can you be bored? You have loads to do! Once again my name isn't even on the script! Hey Iris! Do you have a grudge on me?

**Sakashi1217: **Of course not Naruto-Kun! I'm just saving you for later. Anyhows, just do me a favor, please R&R even if my stories stinks! Thanks! 


	4. Speak the truth, only the truth

**Sakashi1217: **Hey bored people, time for another piece of my story!

**Naruto:** Yeah! I'm in the script at last! Hey… where's my script?

**Sasuke: **Too bad, dobe. You are still not in this chapter.

**Sakura: **No, he is! Look! (Shows Sasuke the script)

**Sasuke: **Hmm… looks like he got lucky!

**Naruto:** Yay! I'm gonna eat ramen!

**Sakashi1217:** I think you will play a short but important role.

**Naruto: **Short! Hey, what is the title of this anime? If its not about me then my name shouldn't be on it!

**Gaara: **Quit it…or… I will do something to shut you up!

**Sakura: **(sighs) Here we go again! These people better patch up or else they will get themselves killed. Anyway, save our dear writer, Iris, here by curing her of no-reviewer-sclerosis and send her a review! Bear with us!

(Ahehehe!)

Chapter4: Speak the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth… 

Gaara still listened intently as Temari related to him the story of his life. He tried to understand and remember everything she is saying, but it only made his head hurt some more. After she finished her rapid talking (man, this girl could really talk! She's talking nonstop for 5 hours!) Gaara asked her a favor, "Hey, Temari, can you teach me how to control the sand?" Temari looked at him, "Well, I can't… I can teach you some 'temporary' defensive skills, but I can't teach you how to control the sand. You are born with this power and you must discover it yourself again." Gaara bowed his head, thought for a few minutes then looked at Temari with a blast of his smile. Temari looked astounded, it was the first time she saw his brother smile like that (duh! He lost his memories so he can smile freely now….uh, does that make sense?), and he looked somewhat angelic. Gaara quickly withdrew his smile upon seeing Temari's reaction, "What? Is there anything wrong?" Temari smiled back, "No! It's just that, I'm not used to see you smile a real smile before." Gaara frowned a little, "Why? Does that bother you? Should I stop it?" Temari shook her head, "No! As a matter of fact, stay that way… now, let's begin your training!"

Konoha village is as peaceful as ever. With it's blossoming trees and fresh air, anyone would go for a walk. Sakura found this quite refreshing too, as she skimmed the road and hummed a tune. A passerby might think she's happy; but deep inside, thoughts stirred her confused brain. Her heart is still thumping very fast from worry Sasuke and sir Kakashi's safety. She still want to know where they are headed. And she wonders what will they do when they get there? Will they be safe? Sakura shook her head to erase those thoughts as she got to where she is going. Ino's flower shop.

She waved at Ino as she tended to some roses, "Ino-pig!" Ino looked up, "Oh, hi Sakura! Hey, (whispers) don't call me Ino-pig here especially when there are customers around or cute boys or when Shika-kun is around okay?" Sakura giggled, "I know, but I need to be in your shop for a while. I need this great 'ambiance' here to help me think about something. If you want to I can take care of these flowers!" Just then, Naruto came in (there! You're in!) with a bowl of ramen in his hand (and I added a bonus! Happy!). Ino scolded him, "Hey, idiot! How many times do I have to tell you that you can't eat in here! You'll damage my beautiful flowers!" Naruto ignored her, "Hi Sakura-chan! Do you want to go somewhere?" Sakura stopped smiling, she suddenly remembered Sasuke. Ino must've noticed her stillness and glassy-eyed look because she waved her hands repeatedly over Sakura's face, "Hello? Earth to Haruno Sakura? Is your brain still intact?" Sakura snapped back to earth (hehehe, mental!), "Huh? Oh sorry, I just remembered something. Oh, and I'm also sorry Naruto, I can't, I have loads to do here. I have to help Ino here in her shop. Maybe some other time, okay?" Naruto looked disappointed, "Oh, okay then… But I'm just here to tell you that old-Tsunade wants you in her office." Sakura became enraged, "What! You moron! Why didn't you say so in the first place! Nitwit! Sorry for the chaos Ino, but I must go. I'll help here some other time." She ran out at full speed. Naruto looked at Ino, "Hey, Ino, do you think she hates me?" Ino shook her head, "No, I don't think so." Naruto grinned, "Hey, let me show you this! (he took something from his pocket)." Ino's eyes gleamed, "Wow! That's so beautiful! Where did you get it?" Naruto's smile extended, "I got it from Neji, he wants me to have it because he said I thought him a lesson, though, I can't remember what. But anyway, I'm going to give this to Sakura. Do you think she would like it?" Ino smiled, "Of course Naruto-kun! She'll definitely like it!" Naruto smiled more widely (hey are those rubber cheeks? Hehehe!), "Okay! Thanks Ino!" He ran off in hopes of finding Sakura somewhere while Ino shook her head smilingly, _What a weird day,_ she thought.

Sakura made it to Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked up, "Ah, Sakura, you're late! Looks like you have to stay away from Kakashi awhile! Hahaha!" She laughed at her own joke while Sakura smiled and Inner Sakura made a mental note, **_Hmm…looks like her head's a bit detached! _**"Sorry Tsunade-sama! Naruto is a bit slow on telling me the news. So, what can I do for you?" Tsunade changed her mood. She looked startlingly serious now, "Medical nins are needed in the hidden-sand village. I will assign you and Shizune in this mission. I will also let Jiraiya to come with you to assure your safety (I think they are much safer without Jiraiya –Sakashi1217). I advice you to go now." Sakura bowed then went out of the room to go to Shizune's room. Shizune is already packed, "We have to hurry Sakura. No time to stop by your house. Don't worry, I have all the necessary equipment for this mission inside my backpack. Come, master Jiraiya is waiting."

End of chapter 

**Naruto: **You did let me in the story, and you did let me eat ramen! But what is that thing I showed Ino?"

**Sakashi1217: **It's a secret! You'll find out soon

**Sakura: **Hey…were going to hidden-sand. Then that means…

**Sakashi1217: **Yes, you will have some roller-coaster-ride-like-thingy going on there!

**Kakashi: **Wow! You're getting good at this! You're getting good!

**Gaara: **Hey, is this still a GaaraSakux?

**Sasuke: **Why are you asking? You're thinking something up, aren't you?

**Gaara: **No…I'm just wondering…

**Sakashi1217: **It still is, I'm just giving it a twist! So, what do you think?

**Kakashi: **It's cool!

**Sakashi1217: **Perfect! Okay, you heard him! It's cool! So R&R if you want me to continue and if you wanna cure my no-reviewer-sclerosis. See ya next chapter!


	5. Trickles of sand

**Sakashi1217: **I'm not in the mood for a dialogue so let's just start this quick (achoo! Gosh I'm still suffering from that wretched no-reviewer-sclerosis!)

**Chapter 5: **Trickles of sand

Sasuke and Kakashi came across the desert. Sasuke whistled expressively as he scanned the wide, empty (except for sand and some rubbles) desert, "So, where do we start?" Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Just follow me." They jumped down to the endless sea of sand.

Meanwhile, Gaara and Temari are practicing some kunai moves. Gaara is a fast-learner so Temari taught him with ease. Today, they are practicing shooting and dodging. After the fourth kunai, Gaara managed to rip out Temari's sleeve. They stopped immediately, "Wow! You're good! Wait… I hear something…oh, it's you Kankuro!"

A boy about an inch taller than Gaara, with a casket-like puppet strapped on his back, came ambling towards them. He carried a flask with some sort of water-like liquid in it (maybe it's water, maybe it's not), "Hey! Oh, so you got him back huh? Well brother (he turned to Gaara), do you want your memories back?" Gaara nodded, "Well, drink this (Kankuro is the one speaking; he gave Gaara the flask). Don't worry, it's not poison." Temari looked worried, "Are you sure that it's it?" Kankuro smiled, "Of course it's it! Do you think I would let him drink it if it wasn't it? Now, before you drink that, shoulder all of your weapons and everything you need for battle because, boy, you are surely to be gone for a very long time. Bringing memories back is not a terrifically easy business. And also take this (he gave Gaara a pendant), that will unleash your inner self." The pendant is a glass key, "Don't let any of the creatures you encounter take that away from you because that is the only thing that can help you escape. As I said, bringing your memories back is not an easy task. One wrong move will cost your life. Thank the writer for that! (hey don't look at me! I told you it would not be easy!) Now, listen closely; after you take a gulp of this potion, you will immediately start your journey. To where you are headed I don't know but please take care. Let's go in now, so we can make any necessary preparations."

Sakura and Shizune hurried towards the gate heading out of Konoha to meet Jiraiya. As usual, he has a large backpack and the same clothes (darn! Doesn't he take a bath or does he have multiple clothes?). He smiled at them as they got nearer, "You, ladies ready? Well then, let's start this darn mission and get it finished quickly. I have to finish my new Icha, Icha book." Sakura and Shizune sighed as they followed Jiraiya out of the village. Sakura looked back one last time then saw Naruto rushing towards her, "Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Naruto panted then gave something to Sakura, "Take this. It's a lucky charm. I got it from Neji and he said he found it somewhere and since then, he had good luck everytime he has this with him. Now I'm giving it to you! Good luck on your mission!" Sakura looked at the thing in awe, then smiled at Naruto, "Thank you Naruto! It's beautiful! I owe you one!" With those words, they rushed past him out to the woods too fast to be seen. Naruto smiled, _I'm sure she will be okay…._

Gaara sat down his bed then took gulps of the potion. It tasted like water and made him really drowsy. He slowly fell down to bed and closed his eyes. He opened it again only to find an envelope of darkness. Light flickered from afar. He walked towards it then it revealed a field full of trees and flowers. He stepped forward. As he did, a crystalline form of himself appeared reaching out, with a trickle of sand in its eyes as if it was a teardrop. Gaara took out the pendant and placed it around the statue's neck. Immediately, he felt a surge of pain in his head. He opened his eyes amidst the agony. His eyes widened in shock for he saw what was causing the searing pain. The statue is pressing its fingers into his head and his head is absorbing it (pain! Muahahaha!). After several minutes, the whole of the statue is inside of him. After that, he felt his memories surge around and in his eyes and mind like a damaged reel of film. He saw sadness, a bit of happiness, throb of hope, then sheer darkness. Then, he opened his eyes; he is in his own bed again, with fully recovered memory and the 'Ai' symbol on his head yet again, clear. Gaara of the sand is back again once more.

End of chapter 

**Sakashi1217: **Now, the real adventure begins!

**Gaara: **Yeah! My memories are back!

**Sakashi1217: **That's what you think!

**Gaara: **What do you mean?

**Sakura: **I'm confused!

**Sakashi1217: **Think about it! Hmm… real brain-boggler huh? Well, wait for the next chapter okay?

**Naruto: **Hey, what is the thing I gave Sakura?

**Sakashi1217: **(singsong voice) I don't know! Find out yourself! So readers please R&R if you want me to still finish this story and cure my no-reviewer-sclerosis, kay?

**Naruto: **My head's gonna explode!

**Sasuke: **You're nuts! Well…that's no surprise. You're a dimwit anyway.

**Sakashi1217: **(looks like inner Sakura) SHUT UP! (becomes sweet again) okay! Nxt chapter! Hey! Give me porings! (I mean reviews!)


	6. Destiny

**Sakashi1217: **Now, let's begin the adventure!

**Kakashi: **Hey! Naruto! Don't eat all of that yummy popcorn!

**Sasuke: **Yeah dobe! Save some for us!

**Naruto: **Hey, I'm not doing anything!

**Sakashi1217: **Then who's that? (turns a flashlight on) Gaara!

**Gaara: **(mouth full of popcorn) sorry! I can't help myself! This is really good popcorn! How did you do it?

**Sakashi1217: **Idiot! (sighs) Well, enjoy reading while I cook another batch of popcorn!

**Sakura: **Hey! Extra butter!

**Kakashi: **Mine's cheese!

**Sasuke: **Plain for me!

**Sakashi1217: **Hey! I'm not a cinema employee! (Sits between Kakashi and Sasuke with a bowl of steaming popcorn) Oh yeah! Start the movie!

**Kakashi: **Hey gimme some!

**Sakura: (whispers to Sasuke) **He really fell hard huh?

**Sasuke: (whispers back) **Yeah. I wonder what made him fall for……?

**Gaara: **Quiet!

Chapter 6: Destiny 

Gaara is pleased (though he did not show it ). He flexed his fingers and let sand cradle his body. He felt power surge all over his body, refreshing it. But there is something wrong. He closed his eyes again then opened it. He stood rooted on the spot for it revealed another place. Somewhat a cave. Something was tugging on his shirt; he looked down and saw a pair of hands tugging on his sleeve, "What the!" He let sand cover the hands, which immediately withdrew their grasp. Gaara remembered what Kankuro had said, _don't let any of the creatures you encounter take that away from you. _Gaara sneered at the challenge, "This should be easy."

Sasuke and Kakashi finally reached their destination. The single door that stood in the middle of the desert. They know who lived in that place; Temari, Gaara's sister. They knocked on it once, and it creaked open. A hand ushered them in and closed the door behind them.

Sakura's party is nearing the desert. As they came closer, her heart began to pound very hard. _Something's not right_, she thought. She looked at Shizune, who nodded as if she understood clearly. Then at Jiraiya who did the same thing. They sprinted between trees faster for they smelled trouble approaching.

He ran towards that shining light for each time he blinked, the surroundings become different but the light still remained. Pouncing and letting his sand defend him from the prevailing attacks of his enemies. He is nearing the light when suddenly someone or something pushed him forward causing him to tumble forward through the light. He felt warmth and a refreshing wave of Chakra envelope him in a hug. Then came total darkness. He opened his eyes, saw Temari and Kankuro above him. Their faces shining with glee as they helped Gaara sit up. They smiled at him as he glowered at them, Temari proclaimed, "Well! Looks like everything is back to normal!" Kankuro did not agree, "No, it is not quite finished yet. You still have the necklace right? Have you wondered why it is a figure of a key? It opens a crystal pendant of a treasure box. We need to find that pendant in order for your memory to be restored permanently. But before that, we need to hide you; Kakashi and that Uchiha is back. Remember this; you need to take god care of that necklace! Don't let anyone take it away from you, on any circumstance. This is also the key to your memories. Now, hide behind that door (he pointed at a door), you will see that it leads outside. Don't worry, everytime it is opened, it will reveal another place. Now it is scheduled to lead outside today so go. We will take care of the ninjas of Konoha. Gaara nodded, "Thanks. Be careful." He ran towards the door and closed it with a snap.

Kakashi and Sasuke waited. They sat on the couch Temari showed them to. She came out of the room at last with Kankuro on her side. She told them, "We know you are looking for my brother but you will never find him here. I assure you with my word that you will not find him in this house or anywhere in this perimeter. We will gladly help with your search if you should promise us that you won't hurt him if however we shall find him anywhere." Kakashi stood up, "We thank you for your hospitality but we must be going. We have no time for chit-chats. We must be back before tomorrow's sunset. But we will assure you that Gaara will be safe once we recapture him again. Thanks again for your time." Kakashi nodded at them then they both opened the door and he and Sasuke left. Kankuro and Temari grinned. They both knew what the ninjas will do next.

Kakashi and Sasuke sprinted away from each other (no they're not sparring. They're searching for something). Sasuke on one side then Kakashi on the other. They knew that the kazekage is not far away from here yet….

Sakura's party came at last to the desert. She spotted something red moving across the sand. She turned to Shizune and Jiraiya, "Looks like its peaceful here for now. Why don't we rest? Stay here, I will check something out while you rest." Jiraiya looked up, "Maybe it's better if we come with you." Sakura flashed a smile, "No, it's okay Master Jiraiya. I won't be long." She jumped down from that tree they were resting on, then followed the red thing. She stopped in her tracks as she realized what (or who) that is. It's the kazekage, "You! You're Gaara, aren't you?" Gaara turned, "I am…" he stopped speaking. He knew that girl, she's the Sakura he saw when he was still in that foul cage. She is still as pretty as ever, but he maintained his stance, "You are that girl from Konoha. Why? Do you want to capture me too? I won't be easily caught. You best go now, before I change my mind on letting you go." He started to walk away. Sakura stopped him, "Don't worry I wont do that. I won't even tell my companions about you. It's not my mission anyway!" she finished off with a smile. After that, they went towards one another, then sat on the sand. They began talking to one another, their talk changed to friendship. Gaara froze, "Hey, what is friendship anyway if you're going to do it yourself in the end?" Sakura frowned a little, "Well, you really don't understand huh? Well, there's no point in this discussion if you don't know what a friend is! What do you think I am?" Gaara looked stunned, "Do you mean? I am your friend?" Sakura smiled, "Then what are you? An enemy? If you were my enemy then it's in your nature to kill me on the spot. I should've been dead for hours. So, do you want my friendship or not?" Gaara looked confused, "Well, I guess, there's no harm… sure. Now I will be your friend." Sakura smiled more widely and Gaara's heart pounced. He placed a hand on his chest to feel his heart thumping away. Sakura looked worried, "Hey. I have to leave you. My friends might think something's wrong then follow me here. They might see you so I have to leave. I promise that you and I will meet again." She ran away with a wave of her hand

**_The wheel of fate is now turning very fast…._**

End of chapter 

**Sakashi1217: **Now, that's what I call a very nice movie… it's finished already? Hey, finished reading too?

**Kakashi: **That was really nice popcorn. Hey Iris, let's go out somewhere and take a batch of that popcorn. I have to let them taste that!

**Sakashi1217: ** Maybe some other time… I still have to finish this story…

**Sakura: **Ouchie!

**Sasuke: **That surely will sink him down!

**Gaara: **Pitiful…

**Kakashi: **Shut it! Okay then, some other time?

**Sakashi1217: **Whatever. Just make sure it is not when I'm busy okay?

**Naruto: **Poor sensei… snubbed by his Iris-chan… at least Sakura-chan does not snub me that much.

**Kakashi: **Nonsense! I was just a bit late…

**Sakashi1217: **haha, very funny! Please shhh a little okay? Turn the volume down… this won't take long. I promise I will go with you once this chapter is finished.

**Kakashi: **I will wait then!

**Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara together: **SCORE!

**Sakashi1217: Quiet! **Okay! The next chapter is waiting!


End file.
